Thoughtless
by CHSgrl09
Summary: When Harry Potter started school, he wasn't what everyone thought he would be. He doesn't speak, he doesn't even really see what is in front of him. He is like an empty shell. How can they get him out of this shell? Will eventually be slash. HP/SS
1. Starting

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the other characters. I might create chacters of my own, but I still have yet to decide if I was to.**

**This story was something I have been thinking about for a while now. It will eventually be a slash, but I still have yet to decide on what couple. It could go either way.**

**The options are Harry/Snape. Or Harry/Voldemort. I'm pretty sure I am going to have Harry/Voldemort for that is the one I am thinking about the most, but as I said, It could go either way. The first couple of chapters will be a little strange and confusing, but everything will be explained more later on.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Parseltongue_

**Will be switching POVs for a while.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Starting

He sees all the other first years as he walks along side them. But he doesn't know what this is all about. He heard what the other kids were saying but it doesn't make any sense to him. Uncle Vernon said there was no such thing as magic, yet here was a school to teach them how to use their magic. It doesn't make any sense.

An older lady comes out and talks to them. He doesn't comprehend what she is saying. He knows what the words mean, but it doesn't make any sense. He just follows the rest of the children into the large room.

This room was huge. There were tons of other children in there, older children. All watching them, all watching.

The older lady was talking again. She is holding this ratty looking hat. He didn't know hats could talk, let alone sing. He doesn't know a lot of things, He doesn't think.

The lady is calling names up. One by one the first years go up and get the ratty talking hat placed on their head. After a while, the hat yells something. He doesn't know what it is yelling, but the children seem to know. After the hat yells, the kid goes to a table, the table he or she goes to is cheering for them.

She calls out his name, but he doesn't go up. He didn't know this was his name, he was only called a few names in his life, but part of the name she calls he recognizes.

"Potter, Harry?" The hall goes quite, then whispering starts as no one goes up. "Potter!" He goes up. He recognizes that name. It was one of the few names his uncle called him.

He sits down on the stool. The lady places the hat on his head.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Potter. I was wondering if I was ever going to sort you. Why didn't you up when your name was called?" Silence. "Mr. Potter?" He doesn't respond. He was never allowed to respond. "Now if you don't communicate with me, I will have a very difficult time sorting you. Nothing? Very well. I will just look into your mind." Darkness. "Mr. Potter? Can you hear me? Do you understand what I am saying? Are you there?" Silence.

"If you understand what I am to tell you, I need you to give me to Professor McGonagall." A flash of recognition. "Yes, the older lady who placed me on your head. Give me to her if you please."

He hands the hat over to the lady. Whispers start around the large room. She looks at him strangely and she takes the hat and places it on her head. Her eyes widen. She looks at him then over to the older man with the long white beard. She walks over to him and the whisper to one another. The older man's eyes widen somewhat and he looks from him to the older lady.

He nods and whispers one last thing to her. She walks over to the boy and tells him to stand over to the side while she continues with placing the hat on other children's heads. He stands there not seeing the looks coming from the darkly dressed man sitting behind him.

**Snape POV**

'This is the year the Potter brat should start.' Severus Snape thought as he was sitting at the teacher's table watching the Great Hall fill up with imbecile children. Why did he work as a professor at a school? He askes himself this everyday, and he only comes up with one conclusion, Dumbledore. He works for the man as a double spy against the now dead/missing Dark Lord. The only reason he went to Dumbledore was because he wanted to protect Lily, but in the end, no one was able to protect her.

McGonagall comes into the Great Hall with the new first years following behind her. Snape sees a child who looks alot like James Potter, but it couldn't be his child. Couldn't be Lilly's child. This kid no expression whatsoever. Just standing there as the other children are called up to be sorted.

"Potter, Harry?" The kid makes no movement.

'Perhaps it wasn't the Potter Brat."

"Potter?" The kid walks up to the stool and McGonagall places the sorting hat on him.

'So, does he think he can just make everyone wait for him to take his sweet time? It was almost like he didn't even know his name is Harry. What is taking that bloody hat so long?' Just as he thinks this, the boy stands up and takes the hat over to McGonagall. She places the hat on herself and not a moment later, her eyes widen. She looks at the boy then walks over to Dombledore.

They whisper a few things but the only things Snape can hear from his position at the teacher's table are, "Nothing, absolutely nothing."

"...you sure?"

"Nothing."

"Very well ... to the side ... talk later ... "

McGonagall then puts the boy off to the side and finishes with the sorting.

'What made the sorting hat not sort this brat?'

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? I know it's short but this is all I want to reveal in this chapter. See any mistakes? Reviews are welcomed! Please! If I get three reviews I'll put another chapter up. ;)**


	2. Freaks Don't

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the other characters. I might create chacters of my own, but I still have yet to decide if I was to.**

**This story was something I have been thinking about for a while now. It will eventually be a slash, but I still have yet to decide on what couple. It could go either way.**

**The options are Harry/Snape. Or Harry/Voldemort. I'm pretty sure I am going to have Harry/Voldemort for that is the one I am thinking about the most, but as I said, It could go either way. The first couple of chapters will be a little strange and confusing, but everything will be explained more later on.**

**Maybe Evil!Dumbledore.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Parseltongue_

**Will be switching POVs for a while.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Freaks Don't

After the sorting, Dumbledore nodded to McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, and Snape. They, and Harry, walking down to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey sits the boy on a bed and there she did some scans and she was shocked. Bruises, broken bones that had mended on their own, scars all across the boy's back. Not to mention there is almost no meat on the child's bones. She moved her wand away and she was speechless.

"Poppy my dear, what is it?" McGonagall, knows it takes quite a lot to make the nurse speechless, so she was worried.

"The boy, He has been severely abused."

"Surely it's not as bad as you think."

"Not BAD? Albus, the boy has bruises all across his body. There have been broken bones that went untreated and they ended up healing in their own. The only reason they have been healed is because of the boy's strong magic. Not to mention he is severely malnourished"

"Minerva, why hasn't the boy been sorted yet?" Now, Snape wasn't trying to be heartless. He doesn't like to hear that a child has been abused and neglected, but he also doesn't like to be left in the dark.

"The hat couldn't hear or see anything in the boy's mind."

"Nothing? Minerva, what exactly would that mean?"

"Well Severus, I'm not exactly sure. From how the hat explained it, it was like he was placed on an empty shell. The only response he received from the boy was when he was telling him to give him to me. When the hat said my name, Harry flashed an image of me very quickly, but the hat was able to see it. It's like Harry knows what we are saying but he has know way of responding to us."

Albus comes up with an idea. "Severus, why don't you look into the boy's mind and see what you are able to see."

"Force myself into a child's mind. Albus, no, I will not."

"Now Severus, we have to way of knowing what is going on in that boy's mind, we need someone who knows their way around someone's mind to see."

Even though Snape didn't want to, he can see the logic in that. "Very well. Should I do it now? Should I warn the boy?"

"Yes, now would be best. And I suppose a little heads-up to the boy would be fine."

Snape walks over to the bed and sits beside the boy. "Now, I am going to use some magic called legilimency. It will let me into your mind to see what is in there. If you don't want me in there, try to push me out. Ready? _Legilimens._" (a/n is this how you spell it? correct me if I'm wrong, I just googled it.)

Darkness was all Snape could see. He couldn't any memories that a child should have. No memories that anyone should have. There was nothing. "Potter, if you can hear me tell me." He then hears some whispers. He follows the sound within the boy's mind but comes to a dead end. "Potter?" Whispers again, to the right, he follows them. He comes across a small child sitting there, he looks like a younger version of the boy sitting on the bed in front of Snape. "Potter? Is that you?"

The whispers are somewhat louder, at least loud enough for Snape to understand them. "Freaks don't speak. Freaks don't eat. Freaks don't think." And it repeats. "Freaks don't speak. Freaks don't eat. Freaks don't think." It repeats over and over. This was all Snape could find within the boy's mind, so he ends the spell.

Back in the infirmary, Snape just sits there speechless staring at the boy sitting in front of him.

"Severus, what did you see?" Again, Minevra was surprised to see someone speechless. Especially Severus, always so expressionless, never one to become surprised at anything, was sitting there with an expression on his face that she didn't think she would ever see. He looked confused, angry, sad, such a mixture of emotions that he usually hides behind his mask.

"Nothing."

"Severus my boy, don't be like that. Tell us what you saw."

"Albus, there _was_ nothing. It was all blackness. It was silent until i tried to speak with him. Only then did I start to hear something." They waited for him for a few moments to carry on with what he was saying. "I started to hear faint whispers. I followed them and I came across a younger version of Harry. He kept repeating the same sentences over and over in this small soft voice."

"Severus," Poppy waited for Severus to look up. "What was he saying?"

"'Freaks don't speak. Freaks don't eat. Freaks don't think' over and over and over again."

Silence was all you could hear in the infirmary. Everyone was speechless after that was said.

It was a few moments until Minevra spoke up, "So what should we do. From the looks of it, he is going to need some therapy. And he cannot go back to the Dursley's."

"And why shouldn't he back." From the looks on the other's faces, Dumbledore comtinued. "There is no proof that the Dursleys did this to him."

"Albus you can't be serious! I'm afraid to look at how the bruises actually look like."

"Albus, who else could it be?"

After those responses from Poppy and Severus, he didn't know how to respond. "We will look into this tomorrow. For now, let's let the boy rest."

"And where shall he rest, Albus? Here in the infirmary?"

"I could take him." Minevra responded. "I have an extra bedroom in my rooms."

"Very well Minevra. He can stay with you. For now, lets have him stay here while Poppy does her needed scans on him." As Albus and Minevra were leave, Severus stood up to leave too. But has he was turning away from the bed, he felt a tug on his robes.

* * *

**Yay, I like how this chapter turned out.**

**Anything that I need to change. I know I;m not doing a very good job with Severus's personality, but I'm trying.**

**Thank you to ****crazylove4MCR**** for the review on chapter 1. :)**

**Hum, I wonder what the reviews will say this time... *wink* *wink***


	3. Room Change

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the other characters. I might create chacters of my own, but I still have yet to decide if I was to.**

**This story was something I have been thinking about for a while now. It will eventually be a slash, but I still have yet to decide on what couple. It could go either way.**

**The options are Harry/Snape. Or Harry/Voldemort. I'm pretty sure I am going to have Harry/Voldemort for that is the one I am thinking about the most, but as I said, It could go either way. The first couple of chapters will be a little strange and confusing, but everything will be explained more later on.**

**Evil!Dumbledore.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Parseltongue_

**Will be switching POVs for a while.**

* * *

_"Very well Minerva. He can stay with you. For now, let's have him stay here while Poppy does her needed scans on him." As Albus and Minerva were leave, Severus stood up to leave too. But has he was turning away from the bed, he felt a tug on his robes._

Chapter 3: Room Change

Severus looked down on his robes and saw a small hand holding it. He followed the hand and saw that the boy was the one to tug him back. "What is it Harry?" Harry doesn't say anything but he tugs again.

"Severus, I think he wants you to stay with him."

"Poppy, why would he want to stay with me?"

"How should I know, but that is the message I am getting from his actions."

Severus sits back down on the bed and takes Harry's hand into his. "Do you want to stay with me?" He feels a small squeeze from the hand he is holding. "I guess Harry can stay with me. I do have an extra-"

"Severus, my boy, surely you have some potions that need to be brewed. You cannot take care of the boy while you are working with some of your more complicated potions."

"I have caught up on the potions Poppy needs for the infirmary. And I do not see any reason to not let Harry be with me while I am brewing. I haven't had to brew dangerous potions for quite some time."

"The boy would be a distraction."

"How? All he does is sit there."

Knowing he had lost the argument, Albus replied. "Very well. Harry can stay with you. But if he is too much for you let us know." Albus then leaves.

"I don't know what is wrong with that man." Minevra said. She hasn't seen Albus like this for a long time.

"I don't know, but I will go and get his bedroom ready for him. Can he stay here until then Poppy?"

"I have no problem with it. We will need to get all his belongings together though."

Minevra replied, "I will see to that." She then leaves along with Severus.

Poppy looks at the poor boy still on the bed, not aware of all he has caused. "Just what happened to you Harry?"

*Scene change*

Severus walks the boy down to the dungeons lost in thought. 'Just what happened to make you so un-responsive to your surroundings? What happened to make you this way?'

When they got to his chambers he showed the boy around. He showed him where the kitchen was, the bathroom, his bedroom, and the boy's bedroom. He lead the boy to his bed room and saw that the boy's belongings were there. "How about we put your things away? You will more then likely be staying here for a while." He walked to the boy's trunk and opened it. He was in shock. The only things that were there were a few clothing articles and a crinkled drawing that looked like Harry once drew. "Where are all your clothes, and school supplies?" He received no response from the boy.

"Tomorrow, since it is Saturday, we will go shopping to get you the items you need. Since it looks like you will not be joining the other students yet, I will go ahead and teach you more about the wizarding world. I highly doubt those Muggles you were living with taught you anything." When he received no response, he took out what looked to be a pair of sweatpants for the boy. "Wear this to sleep in. I will get you a new wardrobe tomorrow."

He left the boy to get to his own bedroom. He did his nightly things, mentally going over a list of things the boy would need. He then went to bed, thinking of the boy in the room next to his.

* * *

**YAY. Another chapter up. I'm going to try my best to get at least one chapter up a week. But with me being a college student and a part-time worker, I don't have much free time.**

**Okay, Question, Are they called "teacher's rooms" or "teacher's chambers"? I'm talking about the rooms that belong to the teachers which consist of bedroom(s), small kitchen, bathroom, lounge/living room area. I'm not sure about this.**

**Also, aliengirlguy brought up a good idea. So I might make a small one-shot consisting of a threesome including Harry/Severus/Voldemort. What do you think?**

**I am also working on a slash story with Harry/George. What do you think about that?**

**Thank you to crazylove4MCR, Goldengirl2, and aliengirlguy for the reviews on chapter 2! **


	4. Gringotts

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the other characters. I might create characters of my own, but I still have yet to decide if I was to.**

**I have decided!**

**This will be a Harry/Severus slash. Eventually. Harry is much too young right now. They will side with the "dark" and Voldemort does play a big part in Harry's life.**

**Evil!Dumbledore**

Talking"

'Thinking'

_Parseltongue_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 4: Gringotts

Severus got up the next morning, took a shower, got dressed, and went to wake Harry up. However, when he got to his room, he saw that the boy was not sleeping on the bed. The bed was stripped of its comforter and pillows, but the boy wasn't in it. When he looked around, he saw the closet door propped open. He looked inside and smiled. There he found Harry, laying on the pillows and wrapped up in the comforter. He looked like how a child should, laying there peacefully without a care in the world.

He went over to the boy and gently shook him, "Harry, it's time to get up."

Harry stirred and his eyes opened. He looked at Severus with confusion. Then, as if a light bulb went on, he remembered everything that had happened.

He stood up, grabbed the blanket and pillows and took them over to the bed. As he was starting to remake the bed, Severus stopped him. "There is no need for you to do that. We have house elves. For now, let's just eat some breakfast, and then you can get ready for the day. We will go out shopping for your things."

Severus left the room with Harry following him. As they sat down in Severus's kitchen, the house elves came around and set some breakfast items on the table. Severus started to fill his plate up and saw that the boy was just sitting there.

"Harry, you can help yourself to some breakfast." When the boy made no move he continued, "While you are under my care, you will eat, even if we have to start off small."

Severus got a small bowl of oatmeal and some toast for Harry and set it in front of him. Harry looked at the food, up to Severus, then back to the food. "That is for you to eat Harry." The boy slowly reached for the toast and started to nibble on it while watching Severus from the corner of his eye. Severus just started eating is meal.

When Harry realized that Severus would not be taking his food and he would not be punishing him for eating, he started to eat a little faster.

"Harry, I know you are hungry, but it would do you no good if you start to eat fast. You will only make yourself sick." Harry looked at him and started to eat a little slower but in bigger bites then he started off with.

Harry was able to finish off his toast and ate a few small bites of oatmeal before he stopped. "Are you full?" The boy just pushed the bowl a little farther away so Severus took that as a "yes".

"As I said yesterday, today we will be going shopping to get you some better clothes and some school supplies. Are you ready to leave?" Not getting a negative response, he escorted Harry out of the dungeons, through Hogwarts, avoiding all the students, and our past the anti-apparition wards.

"I am going to apparate both of us now. You will probably feel dizzy afterwards." He wrapped his arm around the boy and apparated, not noticing Harry's scared face when he did so. When they showed up in Diagon Alley, Severus let go of the boy and had to catch Harry before he fell.

"You will get used to it after a while." He went to let go of the boy again but Harry held on to his arms. "Are you alright?" The boy shook his head. Severus was surprised that he even got a response this time. "Do you need to sit down?" And the boy nodded.

Severus took Harry over to a bench and sat him down. "Just take some deep breaths to get your breathing under control."

After a few moments, Severus took Harry to Gringotts. There he took Harry up to the counter where a Goblin was sitting.

"We need to see Harry Potter's vault." The Goblin looked at him from the top of his glasses.

"Do you have Harry Potter's key?"

Severus handed over Harry's key that he got from Dumbledore earlier.

"Very well, I will get Griphook for you." He stepped down from the stool he was standing on and went into the back. A few moments later, he returned with a shorter goblin.

"Harry Potter I presume? Follow me. Mr. Snape you can wait here for our return." He started walking away but then turned back around when he heard no one following him. "Mr. Potter, you need to come with me."

Harry just held onto Severus's robe and shook his head. "Harry, they won't hurt you. You need to go into the back with them. I'll be right out here when you get back." But Harry just shook his head again. "Griphook was it? Would you mind if I went back with him? He has taken an attachment to me and he is quite scared of the wizarding world."

"If he wants you to come with then it is fine." When Harry nodded at this Griphook continued, "Very well then, both of you follow me then."

They walked into the back and got on the shoot. "Who would have thought that young Mr. Potter would become attached to the Grumpy Potions Master." Severus just glared at the smirking goblin.

"Harry, hold on. This can get fast." Harry got closer to Severus as Griphook started the shoot. The platform started shooting left, right, up, and down until they got to a vault with the number 687 on the front of it.

"I need Mr. Potter's key please." Severus handing over the key and Griphook unlocked the door and opened it. When Severus saw what was inside, he was surprised. He knew the Potter's were an old pureblood family, but he didn't know they were this wealthy. He also knew that this vault is only Harry's school vault. Once he became of age he would get the rest of the Potter vaults.

Severus took Harry inside and they both looked around. Severus saw a small pouch on the side of the vault and went to it. "Harry, you will put the money inside this pouch. It doesn't matter how much you put in it, it will not get full and it will not get heavy. However since you are young, I think you shouldn't put much more then what you need."

Severus took Harry around and explained what each coin meant and said what they were worth. He helped Harry fill up his pouch and they left the vault. Griphook handed Harry's key back to Severus once the vault was locked and sealed again.

Harry stood close the Severus as the shoot was zooming around until they got to the landing. "Mr. Potter, if you ever need anything else just let us know. You can ask specifically for me if you need." When he got a confused look from Severus he explained. "I am the Potter accountant, or at least I am now. The last accountant had retired a few years ago."

Severus nodded and he and Harry left to begin their first shopping trip in Diagon Alley.

* * *

**TADA! This is a little later then what I wanted. I had no internet connection over the weekend. I think I might have gone through internet withdraw. Oh well. I still got it up.**

**The next chapter looks like it will be longer then the past chapters.**

**Also, I got started on the Harry/Severus/Voldemort story I was talking about. A little stuck on it so I will just continue working on this.**

**Reviews?**


	5. Diagon Alley

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the other characters. I might create characters of my own, but I still have yet to decide if I was to.**

**I have decided!**

**This will be a Harry/Severus slash. Eventually. Harry is much too young right now. They will side with the "dark" and Voldemort does play a big part in Harry's life.**

**Evil!Dumbledore**

Talking"

'Thinking'

_Parseltongue_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 5: Diagon Alley

Their first stop in their day of shopping was at Madam Malkin's to get Harry some robes and other clothing items. When they walked in they were greeted by Madam Malkin herself. "Ah, Mr. Snape. How can I help you today?"

"I need to get a full wardrobe for Mr. Potter here." When he said Potter, Malkin looked straight at the boy that was trying to hide behind Severus.

"This is the famous Harry Potter? Oh my! I thought I was going to get to see him before the school year started. When he didn't show up, I thought he had went someplace else."

"It turns out that Mr. Potter hadn't even gone to Diagon Alley for anything. I think he had just showed up to school. Also, anything that should be said or done in this shop will stay here. I do not want anything leaked to the press."

"Oh, most certainly not. I know if I did I would lose a customer. Everything is confidential here. Well, let's get started then, shall we? Mr. Potter, why don't you come over here and stand on this stool for me." When Harry didn't move, Madam Malkin looked up at Severus. "Is everything alright with the child?"

"For the most part, yes. We are not exactly sure why, but he doesn't seem to talk and he also doesn't really seem to hear what is going on around him." Severus took Harry to the stool and placed him on it.

"So he needs a whole wardrobe? Well, then let's get started. Do you want to go pick out colors and fabrics for him while I measure?"

Severus nods and goes to look around the shop while Madam Malkin started measuring Harry for his wardrobe. Severus returns with different colors for his clothing.

"It would be best if we get a few plain black robes. When he gets sorted we can use those for his school robes.-"

"He hasn't been sorted yet? I thought the sorting was yesterday."

"The sorting was yesterday, but the hat was having problems with sorting Harry. So as soon as we help Harry with whatever he is going through, then we will sort him again."

"Oh, the sorting hat has never had a problem before. Hmmmm. Oh well, none of my business. What else are we getting?"

"We will also get dark blue, dark green, and dark red robes. Also just plain blue and green robes. We will get silk button up shirts in each of the colors, five plain white cotton button down shirts, black trousers, socks, pants, some everyday shoes and a formal pair of shoes. We can come back later if there is anything Harry specifically wants."

Madam Malkin was writing all these down while Severus was saying them. "Okay. These should take two hours to make. Do you want to come by and pick them up or do you want me to send them to your rooms and Hogwarts?"

"It would be easiest to send them. We will also pay for them now." They head up to the cash register and the check out.

Next shop they went to was Ollivander's. "We should get you a wand Harry. Even if you do not want to use it yet, it would still be best if you have one."

When they walked in, they heard a voice from the back of the shop say. "I was wondering if you were ever going to show up Mr. Potter. I was quite surprised you did not see me when all the other children did. But no matter, you are here now." Ollivander then appears. "So, shall we get started?"

"Let's see here… try this one." He pulls out a wand from under the counter and hands the wand to Harry. Harry just stands there not knowing what to do.

"Wave it Harry." And so Harry waves it and caused a lamp to explode in the back corner.

"Nope, that one won't do. Ah! How about this one?" He grabs a wand from the side self. Again, he hands it to Harry and he waves it." This caused drawers to fly open and across the room making everyone in the room to duck quickly. "Nope Nope. Defiantly not that one."

After a few more wands causing more damage to the shop, Ollivander says, "I wonder…" He then walks into the back and pulls out a wand. "This wand had only one brother. They both have a phoenix tailfeather. And they are the only wands who share this feather. Give it a go Mr. Potter."

When Harry grabs it, his magic reacts. It glows all around him and his wand.

"Mr. Ollivander, you mentioned a brother?"

"Ah, yes. There is only one brother to this wand, and I remember who ones that wand."

"Which is…?"

"We do not speak his name for he is the one that gave the boy his famous scar."

"The Dark Lord." Whispered Severus, then louder, "How could Harry share this connection with him?"

"That, Mr. Snape, I do not know."

"Hm… Well, I guess we will get Harry that wand and I would also like to set him up with a wand holster. The students these days think it is wise to just stash their wand in their back pocket."

"Yes, I see that all the time. It upsets me so knowing how irresponsible the children are with what should be one of their most prized possessions. Well, let's get Harry set up with a holster then shall we?"

After Severus paid for the wand with Harry's money, he paid Ollivander for the holster with his own money. Severus helped Harry put on the holster and placed the wand in the holster. He then proceeded to show Harry how it can be used.

Afterwards, the duo headed to Flourish & Blotts for some text books for Harry.

"Harry, we will get the standard first year books and we will also get others that will help you get used to the wizarding world. I'm guessing those muggles you lived with didn't teach you to read did they? I suppose I will have to find some easier books for you to begin with."

Severus walked around the shop, with Harry trailing behind him, grabbing books from various shelves when a book grabbed Harry's attention. It was when they were in the back of the shop where some darker books are at, but not dark enough for Knockturn Alley. The book that grabbed Harry's attention was sitting in the back of a shelf. Harry would not have seen it if Severus had not picked out a book that was sitting right in front of it.

Harry Reached in and grabbed the book. He sneezed due to the dust he had dragged up by moving the book. Severus smirked and Harry's sneeze then looked and the book in his hands.

"What do you have there Harry?" Harry shrugged but kept staring at the leather bound book. "Can I see it Harry?" Harry looked up at Severus then hesitantly handed the book over. Severus looked at the book and realized it was a personal journal of one "Tom Marvolo Riddle." He opened it and saw that it was empty. "Harry, I'm not sure if you should keep this. It looks like it belongs to someone else."

When he looked down and Harry, he saw that Harry looked upset. "Do you want to keep this?" At this, Harry nodded. "Well, I suppose you can. With all this dust I'd have to say this has been here for quite a while." He handed the diary back to Harry and just almost missed the small smile on the boy's face.

While they were checking out, Harry placed the journal up on the counter. The man behind the counter said, "I don't remember having anything like this." He picked it up and looked through it. "Well, I suppose I'll just let you pay the same price as the leather bound journals we have." And so he did, and when they were done, Harry and Severus left Flourish & Blotts.

The rest of the Diagon Alley trip was uneventful. However when they got back to Hogwarts, one Albus Dumbledore was waiting for them at the gates.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long. First our internet was down for like ever. And then when I started this back up again, my computer shut down so I lost quite a bit of work. Because of this, I didn't feel like working for a while. But here it is!**

**I was originally going to have this as two chapters until I realized how short those two chapters would have been.**


	6. Questions & Answers

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the other characters. I might create characters of my own, but I still have yet to decide if I was to.**

_**SORRY!**_** Sorry I have taken so long to put another chapter out. It is the end of the semester/term and I have finals and projects I needed to put on the top of my list of things to do. But I haven't forgotten about you!**

Talking"

'Thinking'

_*Parseltongue*_

Chapter 6: Questions & Answers

_The rest of the Diagon Alley trip was uneventful. However when they got back to Hogwarts, one Albus Dumbledore was waiting for them at the gates._

"Headmaster."

"Severus, where did the two of you go?"

"We just went to Diagon Alley. Harry needed school supplies and a new wardrobe."

"You did not come and see me before you left."

"I was unaware that I needed your permission to leave the school grounds, sir."

'Just what was Albus going on about,' thought Severus. He has left the school ground before without needing to let anyone know.

"You don't, however Harry here is a student and I need to know when a student will be leaving the grounds."

"You would if you were his guardian. However, since I am the one to look after him right now, I am his guardian. And a student only needs permission if they are leaving the grounds unattended, but seeing as I was with him he wasn't alone. Plus, Harry technically isn't a student yet as he was never sorted into a house."

Albus knew he lost the argument there. "Very well, did you two find everything you need?"

"Yes, Albus. We will be heading back to my quarters now for lunch. If that is all you needed…"

"Yes yes my boy. I will see the two of you later." And with that Dumbledore left and heading back inside.

"Well, that was a waste of time. Ready for some lunch Harry?" Getting a small nod, they headed inside, towards the dungeons. When they got inside the rooms, they saw a box from Madam Malkin's. "Why don't we unpack your new clothes in your room." With that, Severus levitated the big box into Harry's room and started putting the clothes away, starting with the robes and dress shirts that needed to be hung. When he turned around, he saw that Harry had started putting the other clothes away. "Think you can do the rest yourself while I order us a late lunch?" Getting a nod, Severus went out to the living room and snapped his fingers.

_POP!_

"How may Minnie be of service?"

"We need a lunch for two. Whatever was served in the Great Hall will be fine."

"Yes Master Severus." And with a bow, she popped back out.

Severus sat down on the couch and summoned some tea and thought about the day. He realized that Harry was responding to his questions when he did not before. This was some improvement. However, he does not know what all Harry has learned while he was in primary school. He doesn't know if he can read or write or how far his speaking abilities are. Harry then walked out of his room.

"You finished with the packing?" Harry nodded. "I ordered lunch for us. It should be here shortly. Why don't you come and sit down."

Harry went and sat on the sofa chair next to the couch Severus was on.

"I am going to ask you some yes or no questions, think you will be able to answer them?" Getting a nod he started on the questions.

"Harry, can you read?"

Harry shrugged.

"It doesn't matter how much you can, but can you read small words?"

Nod.

"Can you write as well? Again, I don't mean good, just write at all."

Nod.

"If I give you a quill and some parchment, can you try your best to answer some of my other questions?"

_POP!_

"Here is your lunch." Minnie set down a tray that has roast beef, some rolls, beans, and a pitcher of pumpkin juice on the coffee table in front of the couch. "Wills that be all sirs?"

"Yes, thank you Minnie. That is all." And with that Minnie popped out again. "We will continue this after we have eaten."

Severus served a small plate for Harry, knowing he wouldn't be able to eat much, and served a plate for himself. He then poured the juice out into the two glasses provided and gave one to Harry.

Harry sat down on the floor in front of his plate and started eating.

After they were finished eating, Severus vanished the dishes and summoned some parchment and a quill. "I know a quill will take some getting used to. It is somewhat different then a muggle pen or pencil. Need me to show you how to write with it?"

Harry nodded and Severus went and sat down on the floor next to Harry and showed him how to use a quill. "Do you know how to write your name?" Harry nodded and picked up the quill and started to write his name slowly.

When Harry finished and put the quill back down. Severus looked and the childlike writing that said _HARRY_. It was in the writing of a six or seven year old. "Not bad, I will be honest and say it could use some improvement, but at least you can clearly see that is says your name. I am going to ask you some more questions, just try your best to answer them. Okay?"

Harry nodded.

"Do you know where you are at?"

Harry picked up the quill and wrote _SCHOOL_.

"Yes, do you know what this school is for?"

After a slight hesitation, Harry wrote _MAGIK?_

"Yes. However 'magic' is spelling with a 'C' not a 'K'." Severus wrote down _Magic_ underneath the one Harry wrote.

"Hogwarts, which is the school you are at, is a school for magic-" He saw Harry pick up the quill and start writing again.

_UNCL VERNON SAID MAGIC NOT REAL_

"Magic is very real Harry. You uncle is a muggle and- a muggle is someone who doesn't have any magic within them- he doesn't understand magic."

_I MUGGLE?_

"No Harry, you are not a muggle. You are a wizard. Just like your father was a wizard and your mother a witch."

_MOM AND DAD HAD MAGIC?_

"Yes, they had actually went to school with me."

_AUNT PETUNIA SAID HOW THEY DIED._

"Really? What did she tell you?"

_DAD WAS DRUNK AND THEY DIED IN CAR CRASH_

"She told you that? They did not die in a car crash, they were killed." Harry's eyes went wide.

_KILLED?_

"Yes, there was a Dark Lord who killed them. You are too young for me to tell you why exactly but he killed them."

_DARK LARD?_

Severus smiled and Harry's spelling. "Lord, with and 'O' not an 'A'."

_LORD_

"Yes."

_WHERE IS THE DARK LORD?_

"Most say he was killed that night he killed your parents."

_HOW?_

"Many believe that you killed him." Seeing Harry's shocked face and jaw drop, he couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape. "Yes, I know. You would have only been around 15 months old at the time. Dumbledore said that with your mother's love, she protected you when the Dark Lord threw the killing curse at you. He said the spell rebounded off of you and hit the Dark Lord."

_HE REALLY DEAD_

"A lot of people tend to think so."

_YOU?_

Severus had a small hesitation before he answered, "I believe he is still somewhere out there."

_WHY?_

After a slightly longer hesitation, he responded, "I used to follow this Dark Lord. And he sort of _branded_ his followers. This brand was called the Dark Mark. Most believe that if the Dark Lord was really killed, the Dark Mark would disappear. However it is still there." When he saw Harry responding, Severus was a little nervous of what Harry would say. However, he was surprised.

_SO YOU STILL HAVE THIS DARK MARK? CAN I SEE IT?_

Severus nodded and lifted the sleeve of his left arm and showed the Dark Mark to Harry. "After that night, the mark got somewhat lighter than it used to be. But as you can see it is still there."

Harry reached out and after a slight hesitation he placed his hand on the mark. After seeing Severus jump slightly, Harry pulled back and looked up at Severus.

Severus shook his head. "It didn't hurt, it just surprised me that you would touch it. Most people wouldn't, knowing it was a connection to what they would call an evil man. And it warmed up a little when you touched it."

Harry nodded and placed his hand back on the mark watching Severus the whole time. Seeing no negative reaction, he rubbed his thumb along the mark.

It felt weird to Harry. He feels that this mark is familiar to him yet he doesn't remember ever seeing it before. Feeling compelled to, he leaned down and lightly kissed the mark.

**AN. Again, sorry for taking a while to update. **

**I didn't really plan any mentioning of the Dark Lord. I had originally planned to just have Severus ask Harry what all he knew and could do. But my fingers kept typing and this came out.**

**What do you think?**

**I got a review asking how Harry got to Hogwarts in the first place. I didn't even think about that, (oops…) but I will add that later in the story (if I remember).**

**Thank you to aliengirlguy, adenoide, crazylove4MCR, and kitine1 for the reviews of chapter 5!**


	7. Journal

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. I might create characters of my own, but I still have yet to decide if I was to.**

_**Because you had to wait a while, I posted this chapter up quicker.**_

Talking"

'Thinking'

_*Parseltongue*_

Chapter 7: Journal

_It felt weird to Harry. He feels that this mark is familiar to him yet he doesn't remember ever seeing it before. Feeling compelled to, he leaned down and lightly kissed the mark._

Severus was shocked. People would never want to be around the Dark Mark, let alone kiss it. Severus whispered, "Why did you do that?"

Harry opened his mouth to respond but changed his mind and shrugged and went down to his parchment and wrote _IT FEELS FAMILIER._

"Familiar? How so?"

_NOT SURE. JUST DOES. LIKE I SEEN IT BEFOUR._

Severus just nodded, not knowing how to respond.

_DID YOU NOT LIKE IT?_

"It didn't bother be. I was just mostly surprised. Like I said earlier, people tend to want to stay far away from the mark. And then you just went and kissed it."

Harry just shrugged again and wrote _WHAT ARE WE TO DO TODAY?_

Shrugging, Severus responded, "What would you like to do today? You could read some of those books I got you. Or you could start practicing your writing in that journal you wanted." Harry nodded to that. "Well, go get your journal then and start. I'm going to read the _Daily Prophet_ while you do so."

And with that, they went their separate ways. Harry went to his bedroom, got out the journal and his new quills Severus bought him, and sat down on his bed.

He opened the journal and started writing his name.

_HARRY_

_HARRY_

_HARRY_

Each time his writing got somewhat neater. However, when he took a pause in his writing, the journal soaked up the ink. Harry gasped and started to look through the journal to see where it all went.

When he got back to the first page, he was even more surprised to see writing that wasn't his own.

_Harry? Is that your name?_ The ink then disappeared. Harry wrote down, _YES. HOW YOU DOIN THAT?_

_Doing it spelled with a 'g' boy. Spell correctly._

_SORRY. HAVN'T WROTE IN LONG TIME._

_How old are you?_

_11_

_When I was 11, I was able to write correctly._

_MY FAMILY WOODN'T LET ME WRITE._

_It's 'wouldn't'. And why would they do that?_

_I DON'T KNOW. I THINK THEY DO NOT LIKE MAGIC._

_So they wouldn't let you because you could do magic. Did you live with muggles?_

_YES. AT LEAST THAT IS WHAT SEVERES SAID._

_Severes? Who is that?_

_THE MAN THAT IS TAKING CARE OF ME NOW. HE SAID I DON'T HAVE TO GO TO THOSE MUGGLES AGAIN._

_So he is your magical guardian?_

_GUARDIAN?_

_A guardian is an adult who takes care of you and has legal custody of you. And a magical guardian is a guardian with magical abilities._

_WELL, I THINK HE CAN DO MAGIC. I HAVN'T SEEN IT YET. HE TOOK ME AROUND THE SHOPPING ALLEY. AND HE WORKS AT THIS SCHOOL._

_School? You mean Hogwarts?_

_YES, I WASN'T SURE HOW TO SPELL IT._

Harry continued to write in this journal for the rest of the afternoon until Severus came to take him to dinner.

"Have you been writing in that journal for the whole afternoon?" Harry nodded. "Well, it's time for supper. Do you want to stay in the rooms?" Harry nodded. "I will get Minnie to get us some dinner; I will let you know when it gets here." Severus left Harry's room.

_IT IS ALMOST TIME FOR SUPPER._

_So you will leave? Will you be back?_

_YES. EVEN THOUGH YOU ARE A JOURNAL, YOU ARE MY FRIEND._

_How can a journal be a friend?_

_A FRIEND IS SOMEONE YOU CAN TALK TO. WE ARE TALKING._

_True. How long do you think you will be?_

_NOT SURE. SEVERES MIGHT WANT TO ASK ME MORE QUESTIONS ABOUT ME. _

_Are you sure that is how you spell his name?_

_I DON'T KNOW. THAT IS WHAT IT SOUNDS LIKE._

_It is probably more like 'Severus'._

_COULD BE. I WILL FIND OUT. I JUST HEARD THE HOUSE ELF. SUPPER IS HERE. I HAVE ONE MORE QUESTION._

_Ask away._

_ARE YOU TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE?_

_How did you figure that out?_

_THE JOURNAL SAYS THAT ON IT._

_Oh, well yes. That is me._

_OK. SEVERUS IS WALKING IN. I WILL BE BACK SOMETIME._

_Good bye Harry._

Harry closed the journal as Severus walked in. "Dinner is waiting in the kitchen. Clean up and come join me."

Harry went to wash his hands and went to the kitchen. He sat down at the table as Severus was serving them plates. Dinner was a quite affair as Harry wouldn't respond verbally yet.

As they were finishing up Severus asked, "Have you gotten better at writing?"

Harry nodded. "Perhaps we will see. Would you mind if I asked you more questions?"

Harry shook his head. They finished eating and headed to the living room and sat down on the floor in front of the coffee table again.

"How do you like that journal?"

_IT'S NICE. IT IS GOOD PRACTISE._

"Is there anything you want to ask me?"

_YOU WENT TO SCHOOL WITH MY PARENTS RIGHT?_

Severus nodded.

_CAN YOU TELL ME ANYTHING ABOUT THEM?_

"Well, I suppose I should let you know that you look almost exactly like your father. Except your eyes. You have your mother's green eyes, and you have her small nose." Harry scrunched up his nose when Severus said that making Severus chuckle in response.

"Your mother was really good at Charms and potions. She was placed in the house of Gryffindor, along with your father. I had known her for quite some time. We were neighbors even before we started Hogwarts. We were close friends for quite some time."

_WHAT HAPPENED?_

"We got to an argument and I called her something."

_WHAT?_

"I called her a… I called her a Mudblood." Seeing a confused look on the boys face he explained. "A Mudblood is a horrible name to call someone who is muggleborn. And a muggleborn is a witch or wizard born from two muggles with no relation to the magical world."

_OH. AND MY FATHER._

"Your father… I will be honest with you and say that I despised him. We would torment me constantly throughout our school years."

_WHY WOULD HE DO THAT?_

"Don't really know. It could be because your mother and I were close friends and your father liked her. That is my best guess."

_WELL, THAT'S JUST STUPID OF HIM._

Severus chuckled. "Yes, yes it was."

_WHAT IS YOUR FULL NAME?_

Severus was surprised that Harry just changed the subject quickly but didn't say anything about it. "Would you like me to write it down?" Getting a nod, he wrote it down on Harry's parchment.

_Severus Tobias Snape_

"Why?"

Harry shrugged. _JUST WONDERING._

_WHAT IS MY FULL NAME?_

"You do not know you full name?"

Harry shook his head no and wrote _I HAVE ONLY BEEN CALLED POTTER, BOY, AND FREAK._

Severus sighed and wrote down Harry's name.

_Harrison James Potter._

_HARRISON?_

"Yes, you were named after your grandfather on your mother's side. And James was your father's name. Would you like me to call you Harrison, or do you want me to continue calling you Harry."

_HARRY IS FINE._

Severus nodded and asked, "Any other questions?"

_CAN ALL JOURNALS REPLY?_

Severus was confused about this. "What do you mean?"

_THE JOURNAL WE GOT WHILE SHOPPING RESPONDS BACK TO THINGS I SAY._

Severus got even more confused, "Can you show me what you mean?" Harry nodded and went to his room to grab the journal.

He came back with the journal and sat down next to Severus.

He wrote

_TOM, I'M BACK. I'M SHOWING YOU TO SEVERUS._

Severus was surprised that the ink disappeared and he was even more astounded when hand writing that wasn't Harry's showed up.

_So you found out it was spelled like Severus? It is nice to 'meet' you Severus. Harry tells me that you are keeping him from having to return to those horrid muggles._

Severus looked to Harry and back at the journal jaw dropped. When he saw Harry giving the quill and journal to him, he realized that he wanted Severus to respond back.

(Here I am going to put the letter of their first name in front of what they are writing. Or it might get a little confusing)

_(s) Yes. From what I have seen, those muggles he lived with abused him. And what did you mean by 'spelled like Severus'?_

_(t) Harry had written your name as 'Severes'. I told him to find out how to spell it._

_(s) Yes, it seems that Harry was pushed back somewhat in his writing and reading. We are going to have to work on that before he starts school._

_(t) He is living in the school and he is of age, yet he isn't attending?_

_(s) Yes, the abuse he had gone through had made it so the sorting hat couldn't place him. The hat couldn't figure out what hat to put him in because it couldn't see anything in his mind._

_(t) Strange. What house do you think he would be placed in when he gets the chance?_

_(s) Not sure. I had thought he would be placed in Gryffindor because that was the house both of his parents were in. But now I'm not so sure._

_(t) I understand. What position do you teach?_

_(s) I am the Potion's Master and Hogwarts. I am also the Head of Slytherin._

_(t) Ah, Slytherin, my house._

_(s) How so?_

_(t) I had once attended Hogwarts as well. Slytherin was my house._

Severus was confused how a journal could attend Hogwarts, he looked over at Harry and noticed that Harry had laid his head in Severus's lap and had fallen asleep.

_(s) Harry has fallen asleep. I am going to put him in bed. I should probably be getting to bed as well, it is getting late._

_(t) Very well, good night to you both._

Severus closed the journal and laid the journal and quill down on the coffee table. He picked Harry up and took him to bed. He transfigured his clothes to some pajamas and tucked him in.

Severus went back to the living room and sat down in front of the journal. It is just now sinking in that he had a full conversation with a journal and realized how ridiculous it was. But it happened. He put the quill away and picked up the journal. He went back to Harry's room and placed the journal on the night stand next to Harry's bed.

Severus walked to his room, got ready for bed and lied down. He smiled thinking how much Harry has responded today.

**AN. YAY! Another chapter done!**

**What do you think of Tom and Severus 'talking'? I wasn't going to have Severus know about it, but I decided, Hey! What the heck! And put it in.**

**With Harry 'writing' I know there are some misspellings but I did that on purpose. He is a small child who hasn't written much. He will slowly get better as he 'talks' with Tom the journal and Severus.**

**Thank you to SilverHaraki, Brookslocklear, PureBood-Princess, UsagiMoon, crazylove4MCR, and aliengirlguy for reviewing chapter 6!**


	8. Touring Hogwarts

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. I might create characters of my own, but I still have yet to decide if I was to.**

_**Yay! Since I had so many reviews, I'm going to get this up as soon as possible!**_

Talking"

'Thinking'

_*Parseltongue*_

Chapter 8: Touring Hogwarts

Severus got up, took a shower, got dressed, and went in to kitchen for breakfast. After ordering and the food arriving, he went to go and wake Harry up. When he got to the room, he saw the boy already up writing in the journal.

"Don't become too obsessed with that."

Harry jumped not noticing Severus had walked into the room. He nodded in response.

"Breakfast is ready. Put the journal down and come eat."

Harry nodded and wrote one more thing down in the journal and put it on his night stand and walked out.

They sat down at the table and had breakfast.

When they were done, Minnie popped in and got ride of the dishes.

"Why don't you go take a shower and get ready for the day. I will be ready for you in the living room to talk some more."

Harry nodded and left to his rooms. Severus walked to the living room and sat down with the _Daily Prophet_. He was reading an article about a new break through with a potion when Harry walked in with the journal and sat down on the floor next to the coffee table where a parchment and quill was sitting.

Severus sat down next to him and said, "I need you to promise me something," Harry nodded. "I need you to promise me that you will not tell anyone about the journal talking back to you. Understand?"

Harry nodded and picked up the quill and wrote _OF COURSE. WHO WOULD I TELL?_

Severus chuckled, "True. But still, don't tell anyone. It is not normal for inanimate objects to talk back. Even in the wizarding world."

Harry nodded and asked _HOW MANY PEOPLE CAN TALK TO SNAKES?_

**(I was almost going to end it here, but that was way too short)**

Severus gasped loudly and Harry looked at him with wide eyes. Severus whispered, "You can talk to snakes?" Harry nodded. "Only a few people ever to walk this world had been able to talk to snakes. One was Salazar Slytherin."

Harry gave him a look as if to say _aannnddd?_

Severus sighed and replied, "And the other was the one who gave you that scar."

_THE ONE WHO KILLED MY PARENTS?_

Severus nodded.

_WHY DID HE KILL MY PARENTS?_

Severus shook his head and replied, "You are too young to know about this." He was then shocked when he felt a shove and he looked over at Harry seeing a glare on the small boy's face.

"Albus wouldn't want me to tell you yet."

_SO YOU'RE GOING TO OBEY HIM NOW?_

Severus couldn't help but laugh at this. "Touché. Alright, but you cannot let the headmaster know I am telling you this." And so Severus tells Harry about the prophecy he over heard, him telling the Dark Lord, and the Dark Lord attacking the Potter family. "If you do not want to stay with me, I will understand."

_THAT IS A LOT TO TAKE IN. BUT WHY WOULD I NOT STAY?_

"I had a hand in the death of your parents."

_BUT YOU SAID SO YOURSELF THAT YOU DID NOT KNOW IT WAS MY FAMILY SPECIFICALLY. AND FROM WHAT I UNDERSTAND, YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL THE DARK LORD THE WHOLE PROPHECY._

"How do you not know it isn't the full prophecy? I never said that."

_ONE OF THE BOOKS YOU BOUGHT ME WAS ABOUT DIVINATION. I STARTED READING THAT._

"And when would you have had the time to read that? We just bought them yesterday."

_I WOKE UP EARLY AND I COULDN'T GET BACK TO SLEEP. SO I STARTED READING. WHEN YOU CAME AND GOT ME, I HAD JUST GOT THE JOURNAL OUT._

Severus nodded and said, "If you ever have problems sleeping again, let me know. It's not healthy to not get a full night's rest." Harry nodded. "Anyways, so you do still want to stay with me?"

_WHERE ELSE WOULD I GO?_

"Another professor could take you in?"

Harry shook his head. _BUT I DON'T KNOW THEM. AND I TRUST YOU._

Severus smiled and replied, "Then you can stay. Is there anything you'd like to do?"

_CAN YOU SHOW ME AROUND THE SCHOOL? TOM SAID THIS SCHOOL IS LARGE WITH HIDDEN PATHWAYS EVERYWHERE._

Again, Severus was curious how a journal could have attended Hogwarts, unless it belonged to another student. "Yes, we can do that. I will show you around and show you where classrooms are so when you start you'll know where they are. But I have one more question." At Harry's nod, he continued. "I will be teaching during the week, what would you like to do?"

_MAYBE I CAN COME WITH YOU?_

"And just what would you do in the classroom? Sit around and do nothing?"

Harry shook his head. _I COULD SORT OF 'ATTEND' WITH THE OTHER KIDS MY AGE, AND WHEN YOU ARE TEACHING THE OLDER KIDS, I CAN READ IN THE BACK OR SOMETHING._

Severus nodded. "I suppose that would be fine. And if you get comfortable enough, you can attend other classes with the first years to see what the classes are like." Harry nodded. "Well, I guess we better get started on your personal tour. There is quite a lot to look at. Why don't you pack that journal away someplace safe and bring out another journal. One that doesn't talk back preferably," Severus teased. Harry blushed and smiled. He went back into his room and returned with a small new journal and a quill.

They left and headed up out of the dungeons. On their way up, they ran into a blonde headed kid walking with two large boys.

"Professor Snape. Is this really _the_ Harry Potter?" the blonde headed kid asked.

"Yes this is. And Harry, this is Draco Malfoy. Perhaps you two can be friends?" Harry nodded, and when Draco held out his hand Harry looked up at Severus. Severus nodded and Harry smiled, took the boy's hand and shook it.

"It would be great to be friends. Harry, this is Crabbe and Goyle." Harry nodded and smiled.

Draco raised an eyebrow and looked up at Severus. Severus, knowing what was being asked, replied, "He doesn't speak. He can write if he needs to communicate. That is why he has the journal with him."

Draco nodded. "Well, welcome to the wizarding world Harry. If you ever need anything and Severus isn't around, just come and find me." And with that, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle continued down the dungeons towards the Slytherin dorms and Severus and Harry continued up the hallways to the Entrance Hall.

Severus showed Harry around Hogwarts, they stopped by the kitchens for a quick lunch, where they were bombarded by house elves wanting to serve the "Great Harry Potter." Once they had lunch, which took longer then Severus wanted, the continued the tour.

Severus introduced Harry to each of the professors that Harry might have this year and when they got to Minerva, they stayed to chat for a while. They all sat around the fire in her quarters drinking tea.

"I am quite surprised how much Mr. Potter has opened up to you."

"I am as well Minerva. But as long as he is responding, it is fine with me. He is quite intelligent and he is learning quite quickly."

"How so?"

"He is able to respond to my questions by writing down his answers. His writing is improving quite fast. He is learning spelling and grammar quickly while he is doing so, and his hand writing is improving as well. This morning he had already starting reading a Divination book we had just bought yesterday. He asked me a few questions about it and I answered him."

"My my. He is just like his mother then." She looked over at Harry smiling and saw him smiling as well. "Is there anything you'd like to ask me?"

Harry took out his journal and quill and wrote, _NOT YET. BUT THANK YOU._

"And just a polite young man as well." Harry blushed at this complement, making the two adults chuckle.

Severus and Minerva chatted for a few more minutes, then Harry and Severus left.

"I think that is about all for now. When you are sorted into your house, you will be shown your common room."

Harry took out his writing utensils and wrote _WHAT ARE THE HOUSES?_

"There are four houses. The sorting hat, which was that hat that was placed on you the other day, is supposed to sort you into these houses depending on you character traits. Since the hat couldn't see anything in your mind then, it couldn't place you. The four Houses are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin."

_AND THE CHARACTER TRAITS?_

"Hufflepuff values hard work, tolerance, loyalty, and fair play. Ravenclaw values intelligence, creativity, learning, and wit. Gryffindor values courage, bravery, loyalty, nerve and chivalry. And Slytherin values ambition, cunning, leadership, and resourcefulness. There is also a rumor stating that Slytherin values Pure Wizard Blood."

_RUMOR?_

"Yes, however, I was a Slytherin and I am not a pure blood."

_WHAT EXACTLY IS MEANT BY PURE BLOOD?_

"One whose family has no muggle blood within them. For instance, the Malfoy family is a pure blooded family. They have only married into other pure blooded families."

_WHAT AM I?_

"You are a half-blood, although you are more Pure blooded than me. Your mother was a muggle-born witch and father was a pure blood. Since they both had wizarding powers, as I said, you are poor pure-blooded then me. My father was a muggle and my mother was a pure blood."

_HOW CAN SOMEONE BE BORN TO MUGGLES AND YET HAVE WIZARDING POWERS?_

Severus was stumped. He had never thought about that. "I'm not sure. I guess you can just say it was magic," he said smirking.

_HA HA HA_

And with that, they headed back to the dungeons, ate supper, and went to bed.

**AN. I didn't really like this chapter. I just wanted Sunday to get over with. What did you think of it? I know I kinda jumped around a bit, but like I said I didn't like it. This was more of a filler chapter, just so say what they did on Sunday.**

**Thank you to all who have added this story and reviewed! I got started on this chapter as soon as I saw all the reviews! It just took me a while because I didn't like the chapter.**

**Plus, I had been working on this when I should have been studying. XP**

**Reviews make me happy. :)**


	9. Potions Class

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. I might create characters of my own, but I still have yet to decide if I was to.**

**Sorry for the wait. I have just been crazy busy with the Holiday season. I had thought that with school being over for the semester that I would have more time. Turns out I was wrong. Well, here is the next chapter**.

Talking"

'Thinking'

_*Parseltongue*_

Chapter 9: Potions Class

Monday morning, Harry's third day in the Wizarding world, started off normal. The only exception was that the two had to wake up a little earlier to eat breakfast and make it to Severus's first class, which were third years.

Severus decided to let Harry sit up front in a desk Severus put there. Harry sat there with a book on potions, the 'talking' journal, and a journal for Harry to communicate with.

As Severus was teaching the class, he made sure to keep an eye on Harry. He wasn't sure how he would do in a classroom setting. But so far, Harry has only read in the book. Severus smirked at that thought. 'The other first years will have no idea what to do in class as most of them wouldn't have even opened their textbook before class. Harry will be a step ahead of them.'

As the class was finishing up with their potion, Severs went over to Harry. When Harry noticed Severus coming over, he got out his journal and wrote,

_THE CHILDREN SEEM TO BE AFRAID OF YOU_

Severus let out a quite chuckle. "I would think so. I have gained quite a few nicknames also."

_THEY ARE?_

"Perhaps I will tell you tonight. The students will be dismissed shortly and then another group will be coming in. They will be your age."

Harry nodded and got his potions book out again as Severus turned to address the classroom. "Bottle up your potions and write your names on each vial and be sure to clean up your workstation. I would like a 12 inch essay over the potion we have brewed in class. If you know for certain your potion did not turn out, be sure to write what went wrong in the essay."

Severus went to sit down at his desk as he watched the students run around the classroom to obey his orders. When the classroom was cleared he turned to Harry. "If you want to participate with your year, just let me know. I will be sure to add you to a group."

Harry nodded, wrote in his journal and walked over to Severus to show him what he wrote.

_WHAT WILL WE BE DOING IN CLASS TODAY?_

"Today will only be an introduction. We will go over the basics that the students should know if they have looked in their textbooks."

Harry smirked and wrote _WHICH I'M GUESSING MOST OF THEM WOULDN'T HAVE?_

Severus smirked, let out a little chuckle and replied "You see right through me."

After this, the first years stared to roll in. Some of them stayed in the back for they had heard what the Potions Master was like and they were afraid. The Slytherins just walked right in and sat down as if they owned the place. Some of the braver Gryffindors followed the Slytherins walked in and sat down. And slowly the rest of the Gryffindors sat down in the back.

As Draco sat down, he saw Harry standing by Severus at the desk; he gave a smile and a nod towards the small boy. He saw Severus whisper something to Harry, Harry nodded and walked over to him.

He watch as the boy took out his journal the wrote,

_IS THIS SEAT TAKEN?_

"Nope, are you gonna join us 'slimy' Slytherins?"

Harry just got a confused face, went over to his desk to grab his things and sat down next to Draco.

_WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY SLIMY?_

"It is a term everyone uses for us Slytherins."

_WELL, YOU DON'T LOOK SLIMY TO ME_

Draco laughed at this. "Well, I should hope not!"

The bell rang; signaling the start of class and Severus stood up and walked around his desk so he stood in front of it.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." (1)

Severus looked in the back where he saw the newest Weasley was chatting with the boy sitting next to him.

"Weasley!" Severus smirked seeing the boy jump. "Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" (2)

A girl with bushy hair, sitting on the other side of the room, shot her hand up.

"You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Weasley, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" (2)

The girl's hand shot up again. Weasley shrugged and whispered, "I don't know"

"And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" (2)

Again, the girl with the bushy hair raised her hand and Weasley didn't know the answer so he whispered, "I don't know that one either."

"For your information Weasley, Asphodel and Wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of the Living Death, a Bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for Monkshood and Wolfsbane, they are the same plant which also goes by the name of Aconite. Well, why aren't you all copying this down?" (2)

He heard and saw the students grab out their parchments and quills and started writing. When he turned around, he saw that Draco and Harry had already been writing it down. He noticed Harry writing in his journal. We went up, grabbed some extra parchment and handed is to Harry. The boy looked up and smiled. What he did next surprised Severus. He mouthed a 'Thank you.' Severus just nodded and went back to the front of the classroom.

The rest of the class was spent on Severus talking about each utensil used for potion making, what they were used for, and how they should be handled. He talked about the different kinds of cauldrons, why certain potions needed certain cauldrons, and more. And before Harry knew it, class was over.

He walked up to his front desk and sat everything down.

"How was your first class Harry?"

_IT WAS GOOD. MOST OF WHAT YOU SAID I HAD ALREADY READ IN THE BOOK._

"Yes, however, since I do not want many potions exploding, I had to explain everything to the other students."

_I HAVE A FEELING THAT POTIONS WILL STILL BE EXPLODING._

"Yes they will, but hopefully less. What do you think of Draco?"

_I LIKE HIM. HE SEEMS NICE. WHAT IS WITH ALL THE NAME CALLING?_

"What do you mean?"

_WELL, DRACO SAID SOMETHING ABOUT 'SLIMY' SLYITHERINS, AND YOU SAID YOU HAVE A FEW 'NICKNAMES'_

Severus shrugged. "I guess it's just something children do."

_IT'S STUPID._

Severus chuckled "Yes it is. I have the seventh years coming in, do you want to stay or head to our rooms?"

_I'LL STAY. I HAVE A FEW THINGS TO DO IT I GET BORED._

"Alright."

The next class started to walk in; they sat at their seats, got some parchment out, a quill, and their textbooks, and waited patiently.

_YOU HAVE THEM TRAIN NICELY_

Severus snorted and whispered "Too true." When he snorted, some of the students looked up surprised.

_IT'S LIKE YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO ACT HUMAN._

Severus whispered back, "Well, there _is_ a rumor going about that I'm a vampire."

Harry let out a small giggle and sat down in his seat.

Severus got started with class and everything went normal, until Harry started to hear hissing.

**AN: What do you think of this?**

**Again, sorry for the wait.**

**(1) I got these quotes from the first Harry Potter book and from the first Harry Potter movie. I kinda mixed them up.**

**(2) Again, these aren't my quotes. They came from the movie and perhaps the book. (I never read the first book, but it is on my to-do list).**


	10. Dea

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. I might create characters of my own, but I still have yet to decide if I was to.**

**Sorry about the wait… again. School started and it's crazy. I'm stressing out about it. This chapter is really short!  
**

Talking"

'Thinking'

_*Parseltongue*_

Chapter 10: Dea

_Severus got started with class and everything went normal, until Harry started to hear hissing._

Harry sat up quickly and started to look around. Thinking that he was just hearing things, he relaxed and took out his potion's book. The hissing started again. Harry laid his book down on his desk, closed his eyes, and listened.

During this, Severus was watching him. He had already given instructions to the class and he sat down at his desk when he saw Harry sit up straight in his chair. When he saw Harry relax and start to read, he just thought Harry had remembered something. He looked back at the class then looked at Harry. This time he saw Harry sitting there, book closed on the desk, and eyes closed.

He quietly walked over to the boy and asked, "Harry, are you alright." He only received a nod. "Do you need to go back to the room?" Harry shook his head. "What's wrong?"

This time, Harry stood up, looked around, concentrating on the floor. He got down on his hands and knees and started to crawl around.

Severus looked up at his class hearing it go quiet and saw the students watching the both of them.

"Harry, what are you doing?" He only received a shaking of a hand and the boy continued to crawl until he got to a cabinet. There the boy stopped, lowered himself even lower to ground to look under the cabinet.

"Harry?"

Harry reached under the cabinet and then he took out a snake, a 2 yard long, black snake. "Harry! Careful!" Harry stood up slowly holding the snake. The snake wrapped itself around Harry's arm like it belonged there.

Severus walked closer to Harry. "Harry. Careful. That is an Australian Black Snake. They can be poisonous." Then Severus got a closer look at the snake wrapped around Harry's arm. "Dea?" The snake lifted its head, looked at Severus, and blinked. Severus looked at Harry and the boy nodded.

Severus was speechless. This was his snake, the snake that went missing at the beginning of the summer. He had been worried ever since he found the case empty. He had thought she had been killed, or worse, taken in by that half giant Hagrid.

Severus reached out to the snake and watched as she unwrapped herself from Harry's arm, slithered to his own arm, and there, she wrapped herself back up again.

He opened his mouth, ready to say something when he remembered there is a class, watching his every move.

He looked back at the class and snapped, "Back you work!" He took Harry back to his office. There, he sat down at his desk and Harry sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"I have been looking every where for Dea. Did she say she was hurt? Severus looked up at Harry as he said this.

Harry shook his head 'no'.

"Did she say why she left?"

Harry blushed and nodded his head. Severus then took some parchment from his desk and a quill from a drawer and gave it to Harry. Harry wrote:

_MATING_

"Mating?"

_SHE SAID IT WAS TIME FOR HER TO MATE._

"So, is she… is she pregnant?"

Harry nodded. _SHE SAID YOU CAN'T TELL BUT SHE IS ABOUT TO LAY HER EGG ANYTIME NOW._

Severus was shocked. His little Dea was going to have little hatchlings.

"Well, I'm glad you're back Dea." After some hissing Harry wrote:

_SHE SAID SHE'S GLAD TO BE BACK TOO._

"I'm going to leave her in your care. I need to get back to the class." Severus gave Dea back to Harry and he walked back into the classroom.

**A/N: Sorry this is soooo short. I only wanted to have Dea brought into the story. I have no idea what I am going to do next. I have a general idea of how I want this story to play out, but I have no idea how I am going to get there. I am in a major writers block.**

**Any ideas of what should happen in this story? If you have any ideas, leave a review talking about it. If you say something that I am already going to do, I will reply back telling you that.**

**Dea is Latin for goddess according to www . 20000- names . com. (minus the spaces).**

**Again, any ideas will be appreciated. ****:)**


	11. Meus Lacuna

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. I might create characters of my own, but I still have yet to decide if I was to.**

**Sorry about the wait… again. School started and it's crazy. I'm stressing out about it.**

**I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE! Right now, I have this story shown as a HP/SS story; my original plan was a HP/LV story. Right now, this story can go either way. So vote!**

Talking"

'Thinking'

_*Parseltongue*_

Chapter 11:Meus Lacuna

_Dea, Severus's lost snake came back. Turns out she is a mother-to-be anytime now._

Severus walked back into the class room and saw the whole classroom chattering. He decided to just stand there and see how long it too for the students to see him there.

After about 10 minutes, one student looked up and saw him and quickly whispered to his table partner. After she saw him, she quickly turned around in her seat and sat facing the front like nothing happened. When the student she was talking to saw why she suddenly turned around, he did the same has her. Then, like dominos, the rest of the classroom fell silent.

"What part of back to work did you not understand?" Knowing that none of the students were going to answer, he continued. "Unless you have the chapter that was assigned done, I suggest you get back to it!"

And the students went to work.

~~~~~~line break~~~~~~ Don't forget to vote~~~~~~ line break~~~~~~

While Severus went back to the classroom, Harry sat in the chair and talked with Dea. He found it confusing that he felt uncomfortable talking with other humans, but when talking to this snake, he felt completely at ease.

_*So, young speaker, you can understand me?* _Dea hissed to Harry.

_*Yes, I guess so. Severus said that not many can though.*_

_*He is right, you are the first I have met that can. Though Severus said that his Master can as well.*_

_*His Master?*_

_*I believe you humans call him 'The Dark Lord?'*_

_*Severus did tell me about him. He said that he might be gone though.*_

_*What is your name young speaker?*_

_*Harry Potter*_

_*Ah, I remember hearing some things about you, what do you feel about The Dark Lord being gone?*_

_*Well, Severus said that The Dark Lord killed my parents. But for some reason, I just cannot see that. Why would Severus work for someone who kills innocent people?*_

_*From what I have heard, no one was there the night of your parent's death. No one truly knows what happened*_

_*Then how do they know it was The Dark Lord and not someone else?*_

_*I do not know young speaker, I do not know*_

They continued to talk until Severus walked in. He stayed in the doorway, listening to them. The only time he has ever heard Parseltongue was when he served The Dark Lord. And the last time he heard him was ten years ago.

He was surprised Harry was even 'speaking,' even if it was in a language he will never learn. He guessed Dea told Harry that he was standing in the doorway when Harry suddenly looked up and smiled.

"I'm curious Harry. Why do you feel okay speaking with Dea and not with me or someone else?"

Harry shrugged and wrote:

_I'M NOT SURE. I JUST FEEL MORE COMFORTABLE._

"Humm, well, anyways. It's lunch time now. What would you like to eat?"

_ANYTHING IS FINE WITH ME. DEA SAYS SHE WANTS SOME MICE THOUGH._ Harry smirked while writing the last part it.

"I bet she does. She needs to feed for more then herself right now."

Severus called up a house elf and ordered lunch for all three of them. Within moments, the elf came back with a tray of food and a cage that had mice in that were spelled to not escape. The house elf explained that the snake could easily come in and out of the cage whenever it pleased but the mice could not leave it.

Harry put Dea on the ground so she can go eat to her hearts content. Then Harry got started on his meal after Severus laid it out in front of him.

Suddenly, an idea occurred to Severus.

"Harry, I am going to ask Professor Flitwick to come and see us this evening."

Harry looked up at him then wrote _WHY?_

"I am going to see if there is any sort of spell that can let you write in the air with your wand. That way you don't have to worry about carrying around some parchment and a quill all the time."

_THAT WOULD BE A LOT EASIER._

"Yeah, it would. I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier."

Harry shrugged and wrote _YOU WERE BUSY AT THE TIME._

"Yes, I suppose I was."

~~~~~~line break~~~~~~ Don't forget to vote~~~~~~ line break~~~~~~

That evening, Professor Flitwick was sitting in Snape's living room with Harry and Severus.

"So, Severus, what is it that you wanted me for?"

"I was wondering if there was any sort of charm that can let Harry write in the air. That way, until he starts to speak again, he will still be able to communicate with others. And he wouldn't have to worry about looking for some parchment to write on."

"Oh, yes of course! Why did you come to me sooner? Well, anyways, it takes a big of practice. I taken that Mr. Potter has a wand?" When he received some nods he continued. "Please take it out. Now, I want you to think of this spell that I'm about to tell you, then try writing in the air. Okay? _meus lacuna _(1)."

Harry thought of the words as if he was saying it in his head and started to try to write his name in the air. All that came out was squiggles.

"That is quite normal. It takes some getting used to not writing on a solid surface. However, you got that main part down quickly. Seems you are going to be quite good at Charms."

"Thank you Filius."

"Now, if that is all, I must be going. Some of my students have been homesick so they have been coming to me. I do not want to keep them waiting."

Harry tried the spell again, this time with a somewhat readable writing. _THANK YOU_.

"You're welcome young man." And with that, he left.

**AN: DON'T FORGET TO VOTE! There is a poll on my page! Even thought I am writing this story, I want you guys to be very much a part of it!**

**Any ideas of what should happen in this story? If you have any ideas, leave a review talking about it. If you say something that I am already going to do, I will reply back telling you that.**

**I'm getting farther on my HP/LV/SS story. :D**

**(1) meus lacuna is "my words" in latin. According to the free latin translation I found http : / / www . translation – guide . com / free _ online _ translators . php ? from = English & to = Latin (Minus the spaces)**


	12. Whisper

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. **

**Sorry about the wait… again. School started and it's crazy. I'm stressing out about it.**

**I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE! Right now, I have this story shown as a HP/SS story; my original plan was a HP/LV story. Right now, this story can go either way. So vote!**

**Right now, the scores are:**

**HP/LV- 46**

**HP/SS- 48**

**They are pretty close! I'll keep the poll up for a few chapters.**

Talking"

'Thinking'

_*Parseltongue*_

Chapter 12: Whisper

_Professor Flitwick showed Harry a charm he can use to "write" in the hair instead of using parchment all the time._

A few days have passed and it is now a Friday morning. Severus woke up, did his morning routine and went to the living room and saw Harry sitting there reading, has he had been the past few mornings. Today, he saw him reading the Charms textbook.

"Finding anything interesting?"

Harry jumped a little, turned to Severus, smiled and nodded.

Severus got breakfast ready and set out a plate for Harry on the coffee table.

"We are going to have to get you sitting at the table soon." Severus said jokingly.

Harry just snorted as he was putting the textbook aside and then sat on the floor and started eating.

Out of habit over the past couple of days, Severus turned around to look on the cage in the corner of the room to make sure Dea was still there.

"Harry, does Dea know how many hatchlings she will have?"

Harry shook his head no.

"I was wondering, it Dea says you can, if you would want on of her hatchlings?"

Harry looked up in shock, then smiled and nodded. He picked up his wand and wrote _I WOULD LOVE TO._

"If she has more then one, we will see which one chooses you. Perhaps it can become your familiar."

_IS DEA YOUR FAMILIAR?_

"Yes she is."

_I READ SOMEWHERE THAT OWLS ARE UAULLY PEOPLE'S FAMILIARS._

"They usually are because they are more convenient. People buy owls for their children so they can write back to one another."

_DOESN'T THE SCHOOL HACE OWLS TO USE?_

"Yes, however, it also seems that parents have a hard time saying no to their children when they want something."

_SPOILED CHILDREN._

Severus chuckled, "true, but that isn't always the case. Sometimes they buy owls because they might have a charm over their home that the school owls wouldn't be able to get through them."

_MAKES SENSE._

Severus picked up their plates as they were done. Harry sat up on the sofa and opened up his textbook to begin reading.

"Are you not coming with me today?"

Harry shook his head.

_NO. I'LL STAY HERE TODAY._

"Any reason why?"

Harry shrugged and looked a little confused.

_NO, I JUST FEEL LIKE I NEED TO STAY HERE TODAY._

"Okay, you know where to find me if you need me."

Harry nodded and Severus left for his first class.

The rest of the morning Harry spent reading and writing to Tom in the journal. All of a sudden, he heard excited whispers coming from the cage in the corner.

~~~~~~line break~~~~~~ Don't forget to vote~~~~~~ line break~~~~~~

Severus was lecturing the class about a particular potion they were going to work on in the next week when the classroom door slammed open.

By the time the students turned around in their seats to see who was brave enough to disrupt the Potion Master's class, no one was standing there. However, Severus saw Harry dash through the classroom and up to him.

"Harry, what are-?"

Severus got interrupted as Harry started pulling on his robe sleeves, trying to pull him towards the door.

"Harry, tell me wha-"

Again he was interrupted be Harry pulling on his sleeve, however, this time it wasn't alone. Harry had whispered something.

Harry had whispered, "Dea."

**AN: Yeah, I know this story is a little short, but I thought this was the perfect place to stop this chapter.**

**DON'T FORGET TO VOTE! There is a poll on my page! I'll leave is up for another chapter or two.**

**Any ideas of what should happen in this story? If you have any ideas, leave a review talking about it. If you say something that I am already going to do, I will reply back telling you that.**


	13. UPDATE Sorry

Update:

No, this story is not abandoned. I just have a lot going on in my life right now so I have not been able to write out my story. But while I am working on other things, I am constantly thinking about this story and thinking about getting it to where I want it.

If any of you have any ideas of what I can put in the story, don't hesitate to put in your input.

Poll update:

I was going to close the poll but they are pretty much at a tie

HP/LV: 66 votes (49%)

HP/SS: 68 votes (50%)

I hope I haven't lost any of you readers yet. But like I said, I have just been to busy, but I thought I'd let you know that you have not been forgotten.


	14. Dialog

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. **

**Sorry about the wait! I have no excuse except laziness. I have been thinking about writing more of this story, but I have just been too lazy to get around to doing it. **

**Looks like HP/SS won out. I have an outline for this story now, so hopefully I'll be getting chapters out more quickly, but I'm not promising anything!**

**Also, I will be sorting Harry soon. The choices are Ravenclaw or Slytherin. I will be putting up a poll shortly.**

Talking"

'Thinking'

_*Parseltongue*_

Chapter 13: Dialog 

_Harry had whispered, "Dea."_

"Dea? What's wrong with her?" Severus asked. He is hoping that she didn't run off again.

Harry just shakes his head and starts pulling at Severus's sleeve. "Everyone, clean up your work stations and leave. No assignment for tonight. Be quick about it!"

Everyone quickly cleaned up and left. They were worried that if they stayed, Severus would assign a homework assignment.

Severus let himself be pulled through the corridors, quickly murmuring a locking spell on the classroom door as they left it. He was pulling into their chambers and pulled into the corner where Dea's cage was. Here, he saw what Harry was trying to tell him. Dea's eggs where hatching.

Severus looks down at Harry by his side. He his hopping up and down with a smile on his face. He looks up at Severus and just continues smiling. They both look back to the cage to see the first hatchling escape from their egg. A small black snake, the size of a worm, is the first to hatch.

Dea, who has been watching this whole time, hisses to Harry.

Harry whispers to Severus. "A male."

Severus just then realizes that Harry is speaking, for the first time. However, he doesn't mention it right now as another hatchling is introduced; another black snake, a little longer then the first one. Dea hisses to Harry and then he tells Severus, "A female."

Another one hatches, this time a short, fat, black snake; a male. The forth snake, however, was different. It was a pale white snake.

"A white snake?" Severus wondered out loud. He heard Dea hissing to Harry.

Harry whispers to Severus, "A female. Albino. Rare, but the male she was with had an albino mother."

"Ah, hereditary." Dea hisses to Harry and Harry responds to Severus, "She said it's too early for any of them to become familiars, but she'll let us know when I can have one as a familiar."

Harry then pulls Severus to the couch and they sit down. "Thank you for coming to get me Harry."

"I knew you wouldn't want to miss your familiar's big day."

"No I wouldn't." He wraps an arms around Harry's shoulders and pulls him in for a hug. "Thank you."

Harry nods. Severus decided to bring up Harry's talking now. "So, I realized you started talking to me."

Harry blushes, smiles, and then nods. "I knew you wouldn't leave the classroom unless it was something important. And Dea is important to you."

"She is, that she is."

******Don't forget to vote on which house Harry will be in!******

The next few days flew by for the both of them. Severus still took care of his classes while Harry stayed in the rooms, helping Dea whenever and however he could with the hatchlings. In the evenings, and after Severus takes care of grading papers and detentions, Severus and Harry sit around talking about anything and everything that comes to their mind.

Severs ends talking about why he became a death eater, what being a death eater is like, and more. Harry talks about his time with the Dursley's. At one point, Severus stood up angrily and started yelling.

"Severus, please. I'm okay now. It's nothing to get worked up over," Harry says to trying to calm Severus.

"Nothing to get worked up over? They abused you, physically and mentally! Not to mention neglected you! No wonder you are so small. You haven't been eating like a growing boy should have!"

"Yes, but I'm here now. I'm fine."

"But what of the summer? Bloody hell! You'll be going straight back there! All of your progress could be pushed back so much!"

"Then when the summer comes, I'll just go back. I've lasted this long with them; I can last a few more years until I am old enough to leave them for good."

Severus sighs, "But Harry, I'm worried for you. What if… What if we could find someone to watch you over the summers?"

"But who would want to watch me? Who would want to babysit me for an entire summer?"

"Harry, I would. You know I would, but during the summer I brew dangerous potions for the school-"

Harry interrupts, "Dangerous? Why would a school need dangerous potions?"

Severus chuckles, "The potions themselves aren't dangerous, but the brewing processes are. One wrong stir and they could become deadly. But that's not the point, if I can find someone who I trust to take care of you over the summer, would you go?"

"Yes!" Harry exclaims eagerly. "I'd do anything to avoid going back there!"

"Then it's settled. You will not be going back there, even if I have to lock you in a room while I brew," Severus says smirking.

Harry smiles then takes a big yawn. "I'm going to chat with Tom for a bit then head to bed."

"Alright Harry. Good night."

"Good night, Severus"

***A/N: Alright, I know this long awaited chapter is short, but I wasn't sure how else to end it.**

**It took me even longer to write this because my spacebar on my keyboard doesn't always like to work. So I'd be typing away then I'd look up and see a bunch of non-spaced words.**

**Okay, As I said, I now have a poll up on deciding if Harry should go to Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Either way I'm fine, I'd still be able to work my big plot points in.**

**2/19/2012**


End file.
